User blog:McGasher/10 characters you might want to use in your DEATH BATTLES!
The title says it all! Ten characters that could enter into the ring of a fan-made DEATH BATTLE but are, unfortunately, not that popular in this wiki to be noticed. I'm going to write a little description for each combatant, suggestions for their enemies and their level based on this Tier List. If you need help with their researches, just ask! 10 He's so badass that they call his moustache a beard. Whitebeard is one of the coolest captains in One Piece (as cool as his deceased body). Whitebeard had one of the most powerful Paramecia-type Devil Fruits, the Gura Gura no mi, which can create earthquakes and concentrate their powers in certain points; it's said that who has this Devil Fruit has the power to destroy the world. Unfortunately, Blackbeard killed him, and he now has both the power to create earthquakes and generate black holes. Tier Level: Destructive power of a 5B Level Enemy suggestions: Quake/Daisy Johnson (Battle of the Earthquake generators) 9 Almost every Persona character has more than a couple of good suggestions for a Death Battle, except for Chie Satonaka. It may be because the 360% of the players prefer Yukiko over her, but she would still put up a good fight in a Death Battle. She is an upbeat girl with an insane passion for Kung Fu, and she's best friend with Yukiko Amagi. She always tries to defend her and her other friends, and her Persona is a female samurai called Tomoe Gozen. Naturally, she practices Kung Fu and uses it in her fights. Tier Level: 9C Level Enemy suggestions: Sakura Kasugano (Battle of the fighting schoolgirls), Saki Tzusura (Battle of the fighting schoolgirls with deadly kicks) 8 Well, we talked about Blackbeard's nemesis, and, to be fair with the gravity manipulators, now it's time for Kat's! Alias is a Nevi manipulator that tried to kill Kat in every single chapter of the game since he appeared. Seriously, he was really annoying. Despite that, he is really powerful: he can create Nevi dragons and other creatures that will fight for him, he can teleport and create clones of himself, and is the only one that could actually create some problems to the "Kat's-powers-can't-be-stopped" thing that helps her in every Death Battle fight she could be in. He also has tentacles. Tier Level: Most likely an 8C Level Enemy suggestions: I'm not saying anything, but I already know that some of you thought about Slenderman. 7 Ah, DooM. I'm a big fan of it, and I was really happy to see the DoomGuy in an official Death Battle, even if he lost (I still haven't forgotten the fact that they didn't know his actual name, "Flynn Taggart"). The final boss, the CyberDemon would be another cool combatant. The ruler of Hell with a giant gun. Seriously, what else do you need? Tier Level: Unknown. Enemy suggestions: Lucipher from the Divine Comedy (Battle of the demonic Hell rulers) 6 I know, I know, I know. She shouldn't be here, since she already starred in a Death Battle in this wiki (and it was one of mines...), but Pilgor the goat is just too baaahdass to be ignored. She has more than forty power-ups, guns and tools, plus she showed to have some degrees of immortality (only physical, as she died from hypotermia in the brain. But she came back as a ghost and returned with her normal form once again, so...). She has some amazing feats, such as surviving almost everything, killing giant creatures with zero effort and defeating a zombie virus all on her own. Baah. Tier Level: Destructive power of a 10A Level (without mutators), resistance of a 3A Level (most likely) Enemy suggestions: ///// 5 Every Nintendo series has at least a character that starred in a fan-made DEATH BATTLE, except for the forgotten Chibi-Robo! and his main character... well, Chibi-Robo. This little robot was given as a gift to an eight years old kid, packaged with an house made for him and his assistant Telly Vision, which speaks for him. His main task is that of doing houseworks and recharge himself after that (now I know why no one bought this game), but every night the toys come to life (to put it simply, the evil counterparts of the Toy Story crew) and attack him. For this reason, him and his small assistant start using his blaster and various tools found in the house to defeat them, and free their owners from them. He's only 10 cm tall. Tier Level: 10C Level Enemy suggestions: R.O.B. ("Battle of Nintendo's robots" - already taken) 4 Who doesn't know Borderlands? Everyone who played it sure knows Claptrap, the long-winded robot that everyone loves. Well, in the Borderlands Pre-Sequel he is a playable character, and he is the wild card of the team, as he can randomly pull out some awesome abilities, such as shooting lasers without stopping or covering himself in rubber ducks. Need to say more? Tier Level: 10B Level Enemy suggestions: ///// 3 Winx! It really never was my thing! But Bloom is pretty OP sooo whateveer! (I was trying to singing the "Winx" main theme) Soooo, Bloom is the main character from "Winx". SHE IS THE EUROPEAN VERSION OF MADOKA KANAME. (Well, not that powerful, but we try) She is a fairy with a load of powers: she can manipulate fire and is the Spirit of the Dragonfire, aka the energy behind the creation of the Universe. She can create flame barriers, attack with a giant flaming red dragon and... a LOT of other attacks that I won't list here. She can perceive living beings' thoughts and emotions, heal everyone from everything, even if they are dying. She also has the basic powers of every fairy, such as telekinesis, transmutation, metamorphosis and levitation. OP Fairy from a kids show is OP. Tier Level: Most likely a 4B/4C Level Enemy suggestions: Jean Grey (Battle of the heroines with a flame animal alter ego), Madoka Kaname OR/AND Sailor Moon (Battle of the godly teens) 2 Smile and wave. C'mon, don't say those four aren't suited for a fight to the death. The Penguins of Madagascar make a collaborative and well-rounded team which prevails in almost every mission, they know "Pen-Guin Do" and tons of other martial arts, and "Super Brawl" (the thing that came after a Nickelodeon employee found out about Super Smash Bros.) gave them a stable moveset. Kowalski, options. Tier Level: 9C Level Enemy suggestions: The TMNT (Battle of the animal fighters), the O.W.C.A. Agents from "Phineas & Ferb" (Battle of the animal secret agents) 1 This one... I first thought about putting her against Tyr'hanee from "Duck Dodgers", but I realized too late that it was too one-sided (luckily, the awesome users that voted on my polls preferred another one :D). So... Xadhoom gets the first place for various reasons. * She's extremely powerful. She can manipulate every kind of energy and shoot rays with the power of thermonuclear reactors. Talking about that, she literally EATS the power of thermonuclear reactors to increase hers. * She's an unusual character. When you think about a "comic book hero" you probably don't think about a violent alien girl that tries to kill everything on her path for revenge and nostalgy. Some other aliens killed her friends for her fault? She promises to obliterate their race always thinking about her past. When she found someone that she can trust, hovewer, she had a mental breakdown and started crying about her life. * She's perfect for Death Battle. Short but intriguing backstory, extremely powerful and the perfect amount of rage needed to kill someone. Fun Fact: Her best friend is Donald Duck. No joke. Tier Level: Most likely a 3C Level Enemy suggestions: Silver Surfer (Battle of the fighters who travel across the galaxy) So... Have a good day! :D Category:Blog posts